Pavlos
Pavlos is a passionate Greek nationalist and devoted follower of Golden Dawn. He came to be known on /vg/'s Grand Strat board due to his nationalist ramblings on the Paradox Forums. Since then he has becone on icon to /gsg/. Quotes: "thank u, 'Greeks don't fight like heroes, heroes fight like Greeks' was told by Churchill after the heroic fight of the tiny greek army against the axis war machine which gave the first victory to the allies and many claim that if the greeks havent resisted so hard the russians wouldnt have enough time to prepare and for the winter to come and the results would be pretty bad" "U MUST BE KIDDING ME WE GAVE OUR BLOOD FOR THE WHOLE WORD TO BE FREE, THOUSANDS DIED ON THE FIELDS AND WHOLE VILLAGES BURNED TO GROUND!!! DURING GERMAN OCCUPATION MILLIONS DIED FROM HUNGER, WE FOUGHT AND U SAY THAT TURKEY DID A BETTER JOB JUST BY BEING COWARDS AND STAYING ON THEIR FAT ASS????? "i wished u would ask it, fistly tell me why hitler declared war on soviet union ,for the oil, which is in caucasus, who is close and gives another shorter route to attack caucasus?byzantium. now u will say that why just dont conquer them? in 1940 the axis declared war at greece, italians attacking with 7 million and germany with the half army which was later used to attack russia and bulgaria, first two with state of the art weapons tanks airplanes, on the other side greece with 800 thousands with equipment from 1929, no tanks some and some old artillery, they didnt even had cars, they moved supplys with donkeys with a very small support from england. greeks not only hold the for 1 and some months year giving time for the russia to prepair and russian winter to come ,achieved the first allies victory ,and made terrific damage to the axis both moral and equipment, in the greek camps there were more axis prisoners that greeks. also greece is a mountainous area which made it even harder for any conquer.a small greece achieved a huge victory a big one what would do?and also byzantium may become stronger than italy itself(i became in all my games) so hitler would easily make its choice, also greece provides sea acces to egypt and if capture turkey acces to syria,." "EXCELENT WORK!!!! many claim in this forum that this is too much for greece, i tottaly disagree, firstly serbians would accept byzantium as they want a united orthodox power, the other orthodox balakan nations will follow, minor asia was always lived by greeks and turks can be easily moved out of the borders or even change to christians, many italians would see the rebirth of the roman empire as a good thing, caucasus and crimea before the genocides of stalin (1936-1939) was live by 2 million greeks, if there is a powerfull greece around the neiberhood would stalin dare to make such a genocide?the rest people in the area were also orthodox and the ukranians would see any change as they were under russians now under greeks..., armenians are also freindly to greeks orthodoxs ,hate turks and were many times part of byzantine empire, their area is also poppulated by many greeks, now for the midle east egypt and rest north africa there may be the problem,(excet alexandria which was also full of greeks)i think there should apply the gradual integration or make the locals accept byzantine empire as their nation. now here is my idea about how these areas should be gained, if u win the greco turk u recieve massive amount of ic from the new provices and with their help u can build massive armies (i am at 1931 and have 57 units and another 20 on production)so ur army wont be a problem as u arent close to any powerful enemies(provided u join axis)in the timeline of 1923-1938 there should be some wars between byzantium and its neibours, firtly around 1923-4 war with albania and if this doesnt cause any problems with events(italian occupation of albania)annex, just after kingdom of serbia croats and slovenes leaves the little antant attack it and take most of its provices , then bulgaria and what is left from turkey, in 1939 join axis and capture what left from yugoslavia palestine syria suez area and egypt and when war with soviets come get west caucasus and crimea and demand the coastline around black sea from whoever controls it(romania maybe still have provices), then when ww2 ends with axis as victors a greco italian war should follow with both of them leaving the axis so germany cant take part ,so u get take italy and central north africa and tynis area, it think this would be a fun scenario" "firtly be careful with what u say, we are all here to help and give good and historicaly right ideas, not to fight, turkey at least at that time if they had lost greco -turk war their nationality would just collapse, anatolia was (and is)full of greeks armenians and kurds which were slowly truned by violence into turks, that is the policy followed by kemal ,if kemal had lost nationalism in turkey would be ruined and turks would recognise themselfs as turks but as muslims(just like before 20th century),so all christians poppulations(and as i said before there were many and would still be if kemal didnt had the chance to commit his genocides) would want to liberate themselfs from turk occupation, turks themselfs wouldnt care for their nation ,another thing, today the greeks are 20 million(10 in greece and another 10 abroad) before kemal's genocides they were a lot more and the turks were a lot less because as i said they turned many local poppulation into turks and made them forget their own history, imagine now a turkey tottaly destroyed by the greco turk war, lost its nationalit, other nations revolting aroynd and never had the chance to convert others to turks. also the 2 million greeks around black sea is confirmed by history and still many of them live there ,during the stalin genocide on greeks most were killed and many were trasfered to siberia to die there by the bad conditions. by states like 2 million is 1/3 of greeks pop u show that u have no idea about history or at least the situation in eastern med. and europe, greeks exist from spain to south italy till persia, but in caucasus many achieved to recognise themselfs as greeks because they were very close to the greek homeland(greece and minor asia),just like south italy were there are greek cities even today in which they talk greek. u have to understand that all this is alternative history, if greece had won greco turk and changed to byzantium isnt it logical to claim all the territories they lost over time?and if the chance is given why not???? i described why those areas should be or become by time naional the whole idea is to make the game for fun to play, to have to do something than sitting around ,to get a goal for u to achieve, i think that it is interesting to play this. if u dont like it u can have the choice to not convert to byzantium after the greco-turk and remain kingdom of greece, so were exacly is ur problem?????"